


Más que un error

by Arekusa



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekusa/pseuds/Arekusa
Summary: ¿Una carta? – Oh no, esa no era la voz de Sasuke.– ¿Para mí? – Ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y abre los ojos, solo para cerciorarse de ello –Gracias."¿Qué hiciste Sakura?¡¿Qué hiciste?!"[AU escolar]
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Texto , dialogo normal.

 _Texto_ , pensamientos

* * *

**M** ás que un error

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_ **

* * *

Bien.

El asunto es el siguiente.

Hay una carta en el escritorio de Sakura. Es rosa como su cabello y huele a fresas. La ha tenido ahí por días. La ha leído y releído. La ha escrito y reescrito. Y finalmente, ha quedado algo –relativamente – decente. Habla de sus sentimientos, de lo que pasa cuando lo mira y piensa en él, pero sin llegar a cursilerías ni ser empalagosa (o al menos, la dosis mínima permitida en una carta de amor.)

Ha barajado también, todos los posibles escenarios para su entrega. En la entrada, en el receso, a la salida, fuera del aula… Todos los escenarios.

(Y los que no, esos también)

Se ha preparado ¡Vaya que se ha preparado! Ha practicado frente al espejo por días. Incluso ensayado con Ino (en donde la rubia usaba una gorra y automáticamente cambiaba de sexo). Y, aunque ya ha sido rechazada con anterioridad, se repite a sí misma que esta vez será diferente, total _No es un simple capricho si han pasado años y sigo sintiendo lo mismo_ , piensa, invocando aquellas palabras que él había usado en dicha ocasión.

Cuando finalmente el día esperado llega, el cielo mate ausente de brillo luce hermoso y hasta la brisa otoñal adentrándose por las rendijas le calienta las mejillas. Sakura brilla con luz propia y está dispuesta a apagar el sol ese día. Despierta temprano con un cosquillo agradable sobre su epidermis. Coloca el listón más bonito sobre su cabello de algodón de azúcar. Tiñe sus pestañas de negro voluminoso y acorta la distancia falda-rodilla. Aunque ambas cosas estén prohibidas en su escuela, hoy no importa nada más que ella.

Y debe lucir bonita.

Muy muy bonita.

…

Los nervios llegan como un terremoto de madrugada. Sus piernas se vuelven hojas secas que tiemblan con la más mínima brisa. Las manos les sudan como naranjas jugosas recién partidas y ella las agita en el aire, temerosa de malograr su tan hermosa carta. ¡Ah!, pero la sonrisa perdura en su rostro como la boba enamorada que es y que ha dejado en claro en su carta. Su orgullo. Tanto esfuerzo y dedicación puesto en ella, sabe que será recompensando.

Inhala hondo, calmando esa alegría que se retuerce cual lombriz en su vientre. Exhala pausado, retomando la seriedad con la que ha decidió hacer esa declaración. Repite la respiración un par de veces más, porque aquella lombriz es demasiado inquieta (quizás porque piensa volverse mariposa). Respira y respira, hasta que su mente finalmente se hace de un pequeño espacio para pensar.

Y Sakura piensa en todo el plan que ha articulado minuciosamente con Ino.

Solo se trata de un pequeño cálculo mental para emboscar a Sasuke. El Uchiha suele llegar a las 7:45am, quince minutos antes del inicio del primer periodo. Hace el cambio de zapatos por unos 3-5 minutos y luego se despide de su hermano. Camina por el pasillo por el mismo tiempo, un poco más si es que aparecía Naruto a distraerlo (cosa que no pasaría, pues el plan es tan perfecto que Ino ya está en el ingreso esperándolo para taclearlo). Luego seguirían las escaleras, en donde solo debía contar los pasos. Cuando llegara al segundo nivel, ella haría su aparición magistral por detrás del muro, entregaría su carta y esperaría la respuesta a la salida.

Era simple.

Únicamente debía ser paciente, no distraerse y salir en el momento adecuado.

_El plan es perfecto._

(O eso creé)

De pronto, Sasuke hace su aparición en el ingreso y ella disuelve con ambas manos la nube en la que ha estado sumergida. Abandona la posición de centinela, sin antes dar una mirada a lo lejos a Ino, quien con un guiño le da la conformidad que espera. Camina hacia la escalera con los ojos fijos en el reloj de su muñeca, cuenta segundo a segundo el avance que debe estar teniendo Sasuke en el piso inferior. El corazón se le aceleraba a cada tic-tac y al cabo de ocho minutos, oye la primera pisada en el escalón. Los huesos le retumban. Traga hondo. Dos escalones, tres escalones , cuatro… Inhala profundo. Ocho escalones, nueve escalones… Rebobina el monologo mental que ya tiene bien memorizado y que, sin embargo, parece hacerse un recuerdo de infancia. Se desintegra por partes y aunque ella intenta retenerlo, se va.

Se pierde en medio de la nebulosa de sus emociones y pensamientos y deja de remplazo a otro discurso. Uno temeroso e inseguro que siempre ronda por su mente. Sasuke no es un chico fácil y siempre cabe la posibilidad de un nuevo rechazo o de recibir palabras más duras que la última vez o de ser ignorada o…o…

_¡Vamos Sakura! No es momento de acobardarse._

Exhala.

Quince escalones, dieciséis escalones… _¡ES AHORA!_

Y sin darse mucho tiempo a pensar más, sale de atrás del muro en una leve reverencia, los brazos extendidos y su preciada carta entre las manos. Los ojos cerrados al igual que sus labios y Au revoir monólogo bien estructurado.

– Sasuke, el otro… ¿una carta? – Oh no, esa no era la voz de Sasuke. – ¿Para mí? – Sakura no conoce mucho a esa persona, pero no tiene dudas de a quien le pertenece la voz. Entorna los ojos con timidezverguenzamiedo y da un muy pequeño vistazo, solo para confirmar lo cierta que es su sospecha –Gracias.

Madara Uchiha, el tío de Sasuke (aunque por la edad, más parecía su primo) había recibido su carta. La tenía entre sus manos y Sasuke solo observaba la escena, más lejos que cerca.

El rostro se le pinta de colores cálidos al ver que ha cometido un error. Uno muy grave y su boca continúa cerrada, cosida. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Es entonces que solo atina a hacer lo mejor (peor) que se puede hacer en una situación tan confusa como esa: Huye.

Sakura corre en dirección opuesta a no sabe dónde. Corre, con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón que le quiere explotar de vergüenza.

…

_¿Qué hiciste Sakura? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

Se reprocha duramente cuando en la protección de su pupitre, el raciocinio ha vuelto a ella y finalmente es consciente de la estupidez que ha hecho. No, no, el haber entregado erroneamente la carta no era su delito. El haber salido corriendo sin pedirla de vuelta, eso, era imperdonable. A esas alturas, Madara ya debería de haber leído la carta y con ello, conocer lo más íntimo que habitaba en su aun verde corazón.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue? – Ino se aproxima con una sonrisa más grande que su rostro. Deja caer su maletín sobre el pupitre delante de ella y toma asiento, sin perder de vista a su amiga.

Sakura le observa sin saber que responder. Quiere llorar, quiere gritar, hacerse bolita y esconderse. Salir de ahí, cambiarse de escuela o de vida si es posible, pero jamás (jamásjamás…jamás) volver.

– Te rechazó – afirma sin más ceremonias Sai, compartiendo la mitad del asiento con Ino. Su novia.

– Peor – musita bajito. Acomoda sus brazos sobre el pupitre y esconde el rostro en la cuenca que forman. Lo siguiente va a sonar tan estúpido, que seguramente Ino y Sai la molesten con ella hasta su lecho de muerte– La carta la recibió Madara y no Sasuke.

La risa contenida golpea contra sus tímpanos. Los oye respirar entre murmullos y pequeñas risitas que se les escapa. Son quizás los quince segundos más largos de su vida (Se hace anciana, nace y vuelve a tener catorce), hasta que finalmente, es Ino quien pregunta los detalles de lo sucedido. Sakura asoma un ojo, nota el rostro sereno de su amiga. Suspira resignada y comenta de manera escueta, porque la vergüenza sigue ahí, bajo la primera capa dérmica de sus mejillas y por los filos de sus orejas.

No es para menos. Sakura es muy inteligente (el primer puesto del aula), pero a veces esa inteligencia se le esfuma como vapor. ¿Quién entrega una carta de confesión con los ojos cerrados? ¿Quién se equivoca de persona y no dice nada?

Hay que ser muy tonta.

– Vamos, no es tan malo. – le consuela su amiga, conteniendo la gracia que le hace imaginar tal escena. Posa una mano sobre el hombro de la otra, acariciándole. Reconfortándole– Cuando vea el nombre de Sasuke se la entregará. La habrá leído, sí, pero no creo que se lo diga a nadie, así que tranquila.

_¡Claro! Ino tenía razón. Cuando Madara viera el nombre de Sasuke…_

Se alza como un resorte de su silla. Mejillas coloradas, cabello alborotado y los ojos casi desorbitados del horror en esas palabras.

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Y más mierda!

– ¡No puse nombre! – Grita al borde del colapso nervioso – ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!

Era una soberana estúpida. ¿Quién entrega una carta de amor sin siquiera escribir el nombre del ser amado con corazoncitos? En esos momentos Madara debía estar leyendo la carta y pensando irrefutablemente que ella estaba enamorada (isima) de él.

– Entonces ve, explícaselo y se la pides. – aconseja con simpleza Sai.

– Como si fuera tan fácil.

– Es fácil. Sólo vas y…

– Shhh – le interrumpe con ternura Ino, acariciando su hombro – Veamos soluciones rápidas. Una es que, efectivamente, vayas y se la pidas. Le digas la verdad y listo. – A Sakura se le desconfigura el rostro. – La otra, es que, con un poco de suerte, te rechace y fin.

¿ _Suerte? ¿Ser rechazada era tener suerte?_

Bien. Madara no era a quien iba dirigida esa carta; aun así, ser rechazada sólo aumentaría la poca autoestima que le iba dejando ese día. La opción de pedírsela era ...Uhmm...

_¡No! ¡Ni hablar!_

¡¿Cómo podría decir eso cuando seguramente ya la había leído?! Él la iba a rechazar, o lo que era peor, se burlaría con el resto de su familia de tan patética confesión de una niña. Porque estaba segura que el Uchiha, con dieciocho años, debía de verla como una niña cuatro años menor. Casi quince si calculaba meses más, meses menos… ¡Pero ese no era el tema!

Sostiene su rostro entre ambas manos. No había una respuesta correcta a ese dilema, solo una menos peor que otra. Respira hondo y lo que resta de la clase, no hace más que dejar a su mente tejer diversas posibilidades, ninguna amable con ella. Rechazo, burlas, ignorar, etcétera, etcétera…

Cuando el timbre suena dando por finalizadas las clases, Sakura termina por aceptar su destino. Se pone de pie con los ánimos de una persona próxima a ser ejecutada. Ino le da unas palabras de aliento mientras palmea su hombro, Sai comenta que al mal paso hay que darle prisa y cuanto antes vaya detrás al lugar acordado, más rápido saldrá de ese enredo ¿Y saben qué? Tiene razón. Sakura sabe que nada bueno saldrá de ese encuentro y que, si va a ser humillada sin anestesia, que al menos sea rápido. Así que, endereza la espalda, aprieta los puños y camina a pasos firmes detrás del gimnasio; mentalizada en los dos posibles escenarios que esa confesión errónea le dará: La primera, que Madara no hubiera tomado enserio la declaración (tal como ella pensaba) y no estuviera ahí. La segunda, que sí fuera y eso terminaría en una respuesta negativa.

Al menos podía decirse que, teniendo en cuenta que Madara no era quien le gustaba, ese rechazo no contaría en su récord.

Así que, continúa su andar. Decidida, firme. Con el rostro bien en alto, porque nada va a amilanarla…o eso cree hasta que, al doblar la esquina del edificio principal, le ve. Madara está ahí, de pie en el lugar indicado, con la carta en la mano derecha. A Sakura el corazón se le salta un latido de la sorpresa (medio alegre, medio nerviosa). Si es como Ino ha predicho, Madara ha ido hasta ahí a rechazarla como es debido, y aunque una parte minúscula dentro suyo luche por pensar que puede ser lo contrario, teme arriesgarse.

Porque vamos, ambas son pésimas respuesta. Y aunque se haya prometido que lo que le diga no afectara su vida, lo cierto es que su amor propio pende de un hilo y una solo palabra podría desquebrajarlo en ese momento. Sakura traga hondo y una vez más actúa como una situación de ese calibre amerita: Huye, incapaz de hacerle frente a Madara ese día.

Ni el siguiente.

Ni el que le sigue a ese.

En una ocasión (en el transcurso de la semana), Naruto, que suele frecuentar ese círculo Uchiha, le comentó que Madara había preguntado por ella. Ese día había decidido, que lo mejor era quedarse en el aula por los recesos (vendría mejor no ir a la escuela, teñirse el cabello, cambiarse de rostro, pero era lo que había), total, en un algún punto ambos olvidarían todo y lo recordarían como una anécdota.

Una vergonzosa y lastimera anécdota.

Pero anécdota, al fin y al cabo. Sakura se mentaliza en ello y por momentos, siente que verdaderamente es así. Que esos cuatro días ya son como cuatro años, y que el fin de semana terminara por sellar el recuerdo. Sakura siente que ese viernes será el último día en que restrinja sus salidas del aula. Una vez que suene el timbre de fin de clases, será libre y observa expectante el reloj, deseosa de que su suplicio termine.

Y el timbre suena.

Y los alumnos salen.

Sakura los sigue sin presagiar quien la espera afuera. El cuerpo entero se le hace hielo al verlo caminar hacia ella.

Traga duro.

– ¿Cuánto más me ibas a hacer esperar? Han pasado días.

Sakura entreabre y cierra los labios como un pequeño pez que se ahoga en sus palabras ¿Eso es un reclamo? No no no, no puede centrarse en eso. Observa de soslayo a ambos lados del pasillo. Sus compañeros caminan sin prestar atención o disimulando poco interés. Ella hiperventila nerviosa.

– Y-Yo…debo irme.

Madara enarca una ceja. No ha llegado hasta ahí, ni esperado por toda una semana, para irse sin hablar. La toma del brazo, con firmeza, pero suave.

– ¿No se supone que querías una respuesta? Estuve esperándote en el gimnasio como pediste. Dos días seguidos. – reclama. Eso claramente es un reclamo.

Sakura baja la mirada, sintiéndose un poco culpable por hacerlo esperar en vano. El mayor tenía intenciones de darle una respuesta, así que no podía simplemente decirle que fue un error. Lo mejor era seguir el juego y esperar el rechazó inminente, tal como dijo Ino y recalcó Sai.

Respira hondo. Endereza el cuerpo, ojos fijos. Asiente.

Que sea rápido y sin dolor.

– Sí – los ojos se le abren más allá de lo humanamente posible. Su boca se atraganta con su propia lengua.

_¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!_

Madara le sonríe, toma su bolso y se va ligero caminando. Sakura por el contrario, queda contrariada, sin entender nada. Él no la conocía. Ella no lo conocía. Era dos grados superior, había cuatro años de diferencia entre ellos.

Apoya su espalda en la pared, sin importarle que el mayor vaya caminando con su bolso colgado en el hombro y abre la boca en un grito ahogado que nunca sale.

Ino debía ir ideando una solución a este nuevo dilema.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo aclarar que me base en un doujinshi que vi hace un tiempo. Este primer capítulo, es básicamente el doujinshi puesto en palabras(o lo que recuerdo de el). Me pareció interesante el cómo se daban las cosas y pensé que necesitaba una continuación.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_ **

* * *

– Bien. Analicemos la situación. – Ino habla con calma, terminando de retocar sus uñas sobre la cama de su amiga – No es tan malo como parece. Es un Uchiha, ya eres la envidia de muchas.

– ¡No es el Uchiha que quiero!

– Y porque no se lo dices.

Sakura abre la boca, dispuesta a contestar, mas no lo hace. Es Sai después de todo, no lo entendería incluso si se lo explicara con dibujitos. Ciertamente, no comprende cómo es que Ino y él son novios. Suspira hondo, ignorando por completo los prácticos consejos de su amigo, enviando a su mente de paseo y por unos segundos, divaga en el infinito. Aunque ese infinito, si es finito y se centra en un tema en específico: Su relación con Madara (en cursiva por el sarcasmo). El último viernes viviría por siempre en su memoria como el peor de todos. No solo porque Madara no le había rechazado, correspondiéndole a un sentimiento enteramente falso; sino porque al llevarse su bolso había dado una alusión tacita a que la acompañaría a casa.

(Cosa para la que Sakura, con la sorpresa, nunca se negó)

Oh, pero ahí no terminaba todo. No, claro que no. El camino a casa había sido silencioso, incomodo. El hecho que no se conocieran y la brecha generacional no habían ayudado. Pero no, una vez más, ahí no terminaba su día. Pues si algo puede salir mal, entonces puede ir peor aún (Empezaba a creer que llevaba la suerte de un heladero en el polo norte), y así había resultado cuando a dos cuadras de su casa, había intentado besarla.

¡B.E.S.A.R.L.A!

_Ok. Ok._

Era entendible. Ella lo entendía. Eran novios y lo lógico era hacerlo (más aun cuando ella le había restregado una sarta de cursilerías en la carta. Cosas extrañas como pestañas de chocolate, ojos de carbón, tan oscuros que tragan toda la luz de mi universo).

Pero no.

_¡Dios no!_

Tenía catorce años… ¡Catorce! ¡Y él tenía dieciocho! Era una bebé a su lado. Aquello era más que imposible y lo único que atinó hacer, con los nervios a flor de piel, fue empujar su rostro (nada agresiva, solo en defensa propia) y salir corriendo de ahí.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu rostro está rojo – Inquiere Ino, mirándola extraña. Ella asiente, intentando resetear aquellos recuerdos de su memoria. – Creo que aun tienes una forma de salir de esto –continúa, con aire de quien todo lo puede. – No quieres decirle la verdad, así que podrías simplemente desilusionarlo. Ser todo lo contrario a lo que él espera que seas.

Sakura relaja los hombros, capta la idea. Suena como una buena y razonable opción. Sería muy feo de su parte decir la verdad luego de que Madara aceptara su confesión. Sería muy vergonzoso para ella que él supiera la verdad a esas alturas. Pero desilusionarlo, eso era algo que sí podía hacer.

Sin embargo, había un pequeño fallo en el plan.

– ¿Y cómo sé qué es lo que quiere?

Ambas se miran. Pestañean y comprenden que ninguna tiene idea de cómo saberlo.

Vaya genio, Ino.

Salvo Sasuke, no había tenido acercamiento alguno con otro Uchiha y que Madara estuviera dos años académicos por encima de ella dificultaba aún más el tener un conocido en común.

– Pregúntaselo a Naruto, – aconseja Sai de pronto, totalmente absorto en el móvil – Es amigo de Sasuke y a veces lo veo junto a todos ellos.

Sakura esboza una pequeña sonrisa al oír por primera vez al moreno decir algo coherente. Al igual que a Sasuke, conoce a Naruto desde muy pequeña y han sido amigos cercanos durante muchos años. Lamentablemente, luego de declarar sus sentimientos al Uchiha a los doce y este la rechazara, el camino de ellos se había bifurcado. Siendo el rubio quien fuera con Sasuke y no con ella. Era entendible, en algún momento los sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella también habían tenido una connotación distinta a la de solo amistad y que confesara sus sentimientos a Sasuke, no solo había roto lazos con el moreno, sino que también con su otro mejor amigo. No sabe si al día de hoy los sentimientos del rubio continuaban siendo los mismos (tal y como los de ella prevalecen por Sasuke) y de ser así, iba a ser un poco complicada la situación, pues en ese fin de semana que parece un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura comprende que, para tener la ayuda de Naruto, debe contar toda la historia previa. Es decir, su relación con Madara… Y la carta… Para Sasuke.

…

Pero el lunes llega y lo primero en llegar no es Naruto…

– ¡Sakura! – oye tras ella. Conoce bien esa voz (en verdad no la conoce tan bien, pero lo malo siempre se recuerda)

Gira en cámara lenta, esperando que no sea quien cree. Esperanza efímera, porque sí es quien cree.

Madara se acerca a toda prisa hacia ella. Sasuke e Itachi vienen tras él.

Vaya forma de empezar el día, frente.

Ella sonríe lo mejor que puede (porque Sasuke viene con ellos y debe lucir siempre perfecta para él), incluso saluda alzando una mano. Itachi responde con un "Hola" y repite el gesto, Sasuke solo asiente y las piernas se le hacen gelatina.

¿Hace cuánto que no tenía una sola interacción con él?

A. Ñ. O. S.

Por lo que ese gesto, es más de lo que espera y elevan su dopamina a límites insospechados.

–Llegó el tren – les avisa Itachi y la baja del séptimo cielo (ese a donde comúnmente llega cuando piensa en Sasuke)

Todos suben. Todos. No solo ellos, sino toda la estación. El vagón es una lata de sardinas y la gente no detiene su andar por más que no haya espacio ni entre sus pies. Ingresan como pueden, se sujetan como pueden y sin siquiera percatarse, termina siendo un emparedado de Sakura. En donde el pan de base es Madara y su contraparte, Sasuke (Itachi vendría a ser la soda de al lado).

– Puedes sostenerte de mi brazo. – Le susurra el Uchiha mayor, quien, gracias a su altura, logra sujetarse del parante superior. Ella finge no oír y solo sujeta la correa de su propio maletín, pues el tren va tan apretado que sería imposible caer.

Y se cumple. El tren avanza, para en la siguiente estación y ella ni se mueve. Todo va bien.

Demasiado bien.

Hasta que el conductor (Seguramente confabulado con Madara) da la curva a demasiada velocidad (Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que sea la misma de siempre y que sumado al hecho de que venía sin sujetarse y con unas cuantas personas menos en el vagón, se le haya movido el eje). El punto es, que esa curva la descoloca de su posición y termina por apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Madara, pero esto no es lo importante. No, eso está lejos de ser importante. Lo sorpréndete acá (y le hace sentir el corazón en cada milímetro de piel) es el hecho de que el brazo de Sasuke le bordea la cintura, posando una mano sobre su abdomen.

¡Y que se prendan las alarmas, que esto no es un simulacro!

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunta su examigo/primer amor.

– ¡S-sí!

Sasuke la suelta, retornando su mano hacia el parante. Sakura se separa de Madara tan rápido como puede, con el arrebol en las mejillas y el corazón en la garganta. Con el cuerpo levitando en burbujas de ilusión y la tibia esperanza de quizás, es como ella cree y Sasuke ha cambiado de sentimientos hacia ella.

…

El día transcurre con la tranquilidad que escaseo esa mañana. El maestro explica derivadas, algunos alumnos murmuran entre ellos lo poco que entienden. Ino y Sai pasan notas entre ellos. El cielo pinta gris por la llegada del invierno y a Sakura nada de ello le importa. Su mente se diluye en un azabache profundo, su cuerpo se siente adormecido por la ligera esperanza que Sasuke ha plantado y sonríe boba, cubriendo sus labios con una mano, fingiendo bostezar.

Sus pensamientos se ven despabilados por el chasquido que Sai hace con sus dedos, muy cerca de su rostro. Entonces, no solo vuelve a la realidad, sino que recuerda la misión que se ha autoimpuesto ese día. Se pone de pie, caminando feroz hacia el asiento de Naruto y de un tirón de su camiseta, se lo lleva de ahí. No hace caso a sus quejidos ni preguntas hasta que llegan a su destino, en el lado más recóndito del patio. Una vez que le suelta, Naruto masajea su cuello adolorido por el jaloneo, sin entender que hace ahí o porque la muchacha observa en todas direcciones buscando algo. O escondiéndose de algo.

No lo entiende.

– ¿Estas bien? – inquiere confuso y preocupado a partes iguales. Sin embargo, la confusión dura poco, pues Sakura lejos de responder a su pregunta, comienza a contar una historia. Algo que él ya conoce y es la razón por la que ha mantenido distancia, sus sentimientos por Sasuke, que siguen ahí intactos desde el día en que su amistad se hizo un poco incomoda. Naruto oye atento, pensando que tal vez, solo quiere pedirle ayuda con Sasuke. Ayuda para la que no sabrá como negarse, pues si bien sus sentimientos no son los mismos de antaño, estos se han vuelto un poco más complicados.

Es entonces, cuando está planeando su excusa, que llega la bomba. Se atraganta con su saliva, tose escandalosamente y cuando recobra la respiración, suelta mil interrogantes.

¿No pediste tu carta de vuelta?

¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?

Sakura esquiva cada una de ellas magistralmente, centrándose en lo que necesita. Él solo tuerce los labios, disgustado con el laberinto en el que se ha metido.

– La verdad, no se mucho de Madara. Suele juntarse más con Obito que con el teme.

– Piensa– le suplica ella, negándose a esfumar tan fácilmente su última esperanza – Debe haber algo que hayas oído.

Naruto resopla y coge su barbilla, tomando una pose de pensador y aunque en un inicio su mente estaba en blanco, lo cierto es que hay algo que ha oído (pero jamás dirá de quien). Madara ha mostrado más que un interés normal por la carta que ha recibido. Se podría decir, que esta emocionado con la idea de tener una novia y puede que aquello le venga bien a Sakura. Cambiar de aires, pensar en alguien más que no sea Sasuke.

Pero no.

Naruto se niega a permitir eso. Porque aun cuando en un inicio no pretendía dar ayuda, Sakura es su amiga y si bien, no apoya el hecho de que tenga una relación con Sasuke, ta,poco va a permitir que ande con Madara.

Naruto ha convivido bastante con los Uchihas, ellos poseen esos aires arrogantes, orgullosos y soberbios. En Sasuke podía tolerarlo, lo conocía de toda la vida. Sin embargo, el resto de ellos, sobre todo los jóvenes como Madara, no. Aun cuando tenía sus momentos graciosos con Obito, la mayor parte del tiempo era alguien que se sentía por encima del resto.

– Se su novia, sin serlo realmente. – suelta finalmente. Ella frunce el ceño leve – No es muy complicado, so…

El rubio detiene el habla, mirando fijo por encima de ella.

– Sakura – la voz grave tras ella es suficiente para comprender a que se debe el repentino mutismo de Naruto. Observa por sobre su hombro. Su ''novio'' está de pie muy cerca suyo. Ceño fruncido, labios rectos. – Te estaba buscando para comer juntos. – Las orbes oscuras escanean de pies a cabeza a Naruto.

Ambos menores tragan hondo. La piel de gallina se hace presente.

…

– ¡Se puso celoso de Naruto! ¡Aww, que lindo!

La efusiva manifestación de emoción de Ino la contraría. Sakura arruga la nariz sin entender bien que parte de aquello fue lindo ¿Los escalofríos en la nuca? ¿El almorzar con alguien obviamente molesto? Piensa, piensa y piensa, pero no, definitivamente no entendía. Debía estar ciega o Ino muy loca para encontrar aquello "lindo".

– ¿Entonces no te ayudo Naruto? – interviene Sai, yendo al tema con precisión, llevándola a recordar lo que el rubio dijo.

– Se su novia sin serlo realmente – repite entre murmuros.

– Su novia sin serlo – repiten sus dos amigos.

Silencios.

– ¿Y si sigues con él? – Sakura contempla anonadada a su amiga, espera que se ría escandalosamente, que sea solo una broma. De muy mal gusto, por cierto. Pero no lo hace, Ino no se inmuta y por el contrario, prosigue con la idea– El chico te quiere. Si se pone celoso de Naruto, es porque lo hace. Además, es atractivo, aunque un poco mayor, pero nada…

– ¡Basta Ino! – No lo tolera. Una extraña sensación de nervios y frio le recorre la medula, dándole un pequeño temblorcito a su cuerpo – No me importa nada de eso, quiero a Sasuke, no a él.

– Ainch, está bien. Olvídalo.

Nuevamente hacen silencio. Los tres quedan pensativos, intentando hallar el significado de dichas palabras. Aun si Naruto se encuentra en la misma aula que ellos, Sakura piensa que lo mejor es no involucrarlo más en ese asunto. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser entender una frase dicha por Naruto? Bastante, si tomaba en cuenta que llevaban cerca de cinco minutos sin lograr descifrar el consejo y dicho tiempo, se extiende por algunos minutos más.

– Creo que lo tengo – Ino es la primera en romper el silencio – Por título, ya eres su novia. Ahora solo compórtate como si no lo fueras.

Sakura alza una ceja.

– ¿Cómo serias si salieras con Sasuke? – La pregunta de Sai hace que sus mejillas se tiñan de rojo automáticamente. – Se lo contrario. Listo.

Entonces todo cobra sentido. Madara quiere una novia, de lo contrario jamás hubiera aceptado su declaración/no declaración. La ha llevado a casa, intentado besar y buscado para almorzar juntos. Es lógico que quiere una relación con todas las letras y lo único que tocaba hacer ahora, era no seguirle el ritmo. Lo opuesto a si saliera con Sasuke.

Muy bien, eso haría.

Sería la peor novia que hubiera existido en la faz de la tierra.

…

Del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho; y si bien se ha prometido ser la peor novia del mundo, tampoco es que sepa cómo ser la mejor. Si pensaba nuevamente en la pregunta de Sai, era fácil responder. Con Sasuke seria cariñosa, atenta, romántica, tierna; pero lo cierto es que, para llegar a ese nivel de comodidad, pasarían doscientos años luz. Hasta entonces, seria tal cual se comportaba con Madara, mientras caminan de regreso a su casa (pensando solo en que quería desaparecer)

Sakura era inexperta no solo en el tema novios, sino con los hombres en general. Sus amigos no eran muchos y en su mayoría, se trataba de mujeres. Pensándolo bien, el único al que llegaba a cierto nivel de comodidad era con Sai y a él no lograba calificarlo como hombre. Ni siquiera como ser humano. El chico era raro…pero eso no viene al tema. Suspira defraudada. Se había propuesto terminar con aquella relación y ni eso podía hacerlo bien.

Aunque intentara ser una mala novia, solo lucia nerviosa y, a ojos de cualquiera, esos nervios derivaban de estar cerca al chico que le gusta.

_¡Demonios!_

– ¿Porque nunca apareciste a que te diera una respuesta? – inquiere Madara de pronto, rompiendo el hielo con la peor pregunta posible.

Porque la carta no iba para ti, sino para tu sobrino, se le viene a la mente y niega de inmediato la posibilidad de decirlo. Era extraño, con Naruto nunca había tenido dificultad para lidiar con sus confesiones baratas (aunque podría deberse a que ambos conocían los sentimientos del otro de antemano), sin embargo, con Madara era distinto. El mayor no parecía una mala persona. Había aceptado su confesión sin siquiera conocerla, lidiaba bien con su mutismo y el hecho de no pasarse de la raya, ayudaba a mejorar el concepto.

Tal vez podía decirle una verdad a medias.

– Pensé que me rechazarías.

– ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? – bufa con cierto toque incrédulo.

¿Por qué lo haría?

¿Por qué no lo hizo?, era la pregunta en realidad.

Desde muy pequeña Sakura había entendido que no encajaba en los cánones de belleza exigidos por sus contemporáneos. Los niños solían burlarse por su enorme frente, su estatura pequeña y delgadez, siendo estas dos últimas características, las que empeoraban la primera. Su cabeza lucía gigante en proporción con su cuerpo. Las burlas hacia ella solo había aumentado cuando fue adelantada un año al inicio de la escuela primaria.

Era la menor del aula, la más pequeña y los niños son crueles cuando te ven débil. Por aquel entonces, solo Naruto se le había acercado y por consiguiente, Sasuke.

– Porque soy pequeña y mi cabeza es gigante…mi frente lo empeora todo…– comenta casi olvidando que está acompañada, únicamente envuelta en aquellos recuerdos, que aunque tontos, aun pesan en su corazón. Ni la adolescencia se había compadecido de ella, pues su cintura no se había afinado como la de Ino, ni sus pechos crecidos como los de Hinata. Era tal cual le decía Sai– Porque soy fea.

Madara detiene el paso, se interpone en el camino de ella. La toma de los hombros, con el rostro a su altura.

– Yo no veo nada feo en ti. – Confiesa, haciéndola estremecer por lo cerca que retumba su voz y el vaho de su aliento golpeando su nariz– Eres pequeña, sí, pero aun te faltan algunos años para terminar de crecer. Tu frente no es nada grande, de hecho, creo que la mía es del mismo tamaño, solo que tus rasgos son delicados. Y eso… te hace ver…adorable. – Las mejillas se les colorean a ambos. – Yo… te encuentro bastante bonita – Madara no está acostumbrado a derramar halagos y gira los ojos hacia otro lado. Medio despreocupado. Medio nervioso. Endereza su postura, acaricia su nuca, revolviendo su gran cabello azabache – Incluso Sasuke lo cree y eso que él es… tú sabes, medio raro.

El corazón le hace un pum desesperado en el pecho tras oír eso último.

¿A Sasuke le parecía bonita? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Hace cuánto pensaba eso? ¡Bah! Que importaba ¡Él creía que era bonita y con eso bastaba! Lo había logrado, finalmente tenía una oportunidad. Solo hacía falta deshacerse del Uchiha que tenía en frente y todo estaría bien. Aún podría darle la carta y…un momento… ¿Por qué Madara se acercaba a su rostro lentamente?

_NoNoNoNo_

No la iba a besar. Definitivamente NO.

Pero su sistema anti desastres parece colapsar o tal vez era la emoción de pensar en Sasuke (o la marejada de sentimientos que las palabras bonitas vertidas en ella había hecho resplandecer). Como sea. Lo que sucede, es que el cuerpo no se le mueve (sus brazos parecen gelatina y sus piernas de palo) y la distancia se acorta.

Y se acorta.

Y ella decide que, si lo inevitable va a suceder, lo mejor es no mirar.

Cierra los ojos, resignada. El tiempo parece dilatarse en lo que son años.

Solo hazlo de una maldita vez.

La respiración no le vuelve hasta que siente la suavidad de sus labios rozar… ¿Su frente?

– No vemos mañana. – se despide sonriéndole, mientras continua su camino, en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Un enjambre de mariposas asesinas revolotean en su estómago.

_No Sakura, tú estás enamorada de Sasuke._

(Y que nadie te haga sentir lo contrario)

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Debo aclarar que me base en un doujinshi que vi hace un tiempo. Este primer capítulo, es básicamente el doujinshi puesto en palabras(o lo que recuerdo de el). Me pareció interesante el cómo se daban las cosas y pensé que necesitaba una continuación.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
